


stay you

by theangelofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofletters/pseuds/theangelofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Dean are sent to the French Mistake Universe while the reader, Balthazar and Castiel search for the key. While there, Sam and Dean meet Misha, Gen, and the woman who plays the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay you

_A/N: I changed it up a little bit to where Dean/Reader aren’t “official” but everybody knows they should be… enjoyyyyy~_

“Should we be killing anybody?” Sam asked, eyes shifting around.

“I don’t think so,” Dean answered.

Sam paused, “Should we be running?”

“Where?”

They stood up and slowly backed away from the window Balthazar had just hurled them out of. Or – well, a  _similar_ window to the one Balthazar had hurled them out of.

They walked away from the busted set, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they passed what Dean assumed to be the director and some other important people in chairs, discussing something called a “freeze frame.” Dean had no idea what it was or meant, he just wanted to get the hell away. “Sammy, we gotta get out of here,” Dean hissed. Sam nodded in response.

Two women walked up, one grabbed Dean and pulled him toward a mirror, the other, better dressed, pulled Sam in front of a camera.

“But—hey!” Dean yelled, trying to break from the woman’s grasp.

“Just a second, Mr. Ackles. We have to take this make up off you and then you’re free to go,” she said with a hint of annoyance.

Dean laughed as he let the woman sit him in the chair, “M-make up? Sweetheart, I don’t wear – “

She pulled a wipe across his face and Dean saw the skin colored makeup on it. He touched his face, “Oh, crap. I’m a painted whore.”

He looked across the warehouse to see Sam awkwardly stumbling over the woman’s questions and nervously looking into the camera. Dean looked around him – he could see the interior of Bobby’s house, his basement, even a motel he remembered staying in with Sam a couple weeks ago, but they were all set up like the set of a movie.

Dean felt as if he was going to be sick.

He saw Sam stand up from the chair and Dean made a beeline for his brother, “What the hell, dude!”

“I don’t know,” Sam shakily replied.

Dean threw up his hands, “What the hell!”

“Dude, I don’t know,” Sam said again. “I think we’re on a TV show.”

“A TV show,” Dean repeated. “About us?”

Sam nodded, “About our lives.”

“Who would want to watch a show about our lives?” Dean scoffed.

“Apparently, not many people do,” Sam said, following his brother out of the warehouse.

“Where the hell is Y/N?”

Sam shrugged, “You heard Balthazar. He said he would take care of her.”

Dean twitched, “That does  _not_  make me feel better, Sammy.”

“Dean, Y/N’s your girlfriend.”

Dean glared at him, “Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Fine. Not technically, but Balthazar knows better than to mess with her. He’d have to deal with both of us,” Sam said.

“So what’s our next move?”

Sam shrugged and let his hands fall against his side, patting his jacket pocket, “I don’t know. Find Cas, get the hell out of here, keep the key safe?”

Dean nodded and grabbed Sam’s arm, stopping them. He held out his hands and closed his eyes, “Dear Castiel, who art maybe running his ass away from Heaven, we pray that you have your ears on and help us out. So, breaker, breaker…”

He slowly opened them and looked at Sam, who shrugged. Dean huffed and turned, looking for the familiar trench coat. Sam suddenly pointed, “There he is!” The two took off running toward their angel.

“Cas!” They called.

Castiel grimly smiled at the two of them as they each touched his shoulders to make sure he was real.

“Boy, am I glad to see you,” Dean beamed.

“Always nice to see the Winchesters,” Castiel greeted back.

Sam started shuffling through his pocket, “Balthazar gave us the key – said you needed it for the weapons or whatever.” He handed it over.

Castiel nodded, “Yes. This unlocks the door to where he has hidden the weapons of heaven that he stole.”

“Which you need to win the war, right?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. “With these weapons, I have a chance to rally my forces.”

“So how the hell do we get back to Y/N and the real world?” Dean asked, angrier.

Castiel’s face scrunched up. When he spoke, his voice wasn’t the low, commanding tone that Sam and Dean were used to – this was a higher pitched voice.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “The real world, Cas. Where we aren’t a TV show. Where Y/N is!”

Castiel smiled and pulled on his tie with one hand and used the other to pull out a piece of paper. “Did they put out new pages?”

“P-pages?” Sam asked, snatching the papers from Castiel’s hand. He read them quickly, “D-Dean… This is a script.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “So you’re not Cas?”

The Fake Cas nodded, “C’mon guys, I thought we went through the learning each other’s name thing a year ago?”

Dean looked at Sam, eyes still buried in the script, “Says here that his name is Misha.”

Dean stifled a laugh, “ _Misha_? Jensen? What is up with the names around here?”

“So you’re not an angel?” Sam interrupted.

Misha shook his head.

Dean sighed, “Then we have no use for you. C’mon, Sammy.”

Dean remained quiet as he led Sam to a parking lot. For the first time since they’d arrived in the bizzaro universe, Dean smiled as he took in the Impala.

“At least my baby made it,” he breathed as he climbed in the driver’s seat. He started up the engine, smiling at the familiar purr. “Sweet music to my ears, Sammy.”

He put her in gear and started to take off down the road, but something was… off. She wouldn’t move. She just rumbled. Dean groaned as a kid who couldn’t have been more than 22 banged on the window. “Mr. Ackles, sir! Please stop!”

Dean groaned, “It’s a freakin’ prop! Just like everything else!”

…

“I hate this place!” Dean whined. “You’ve got a tanning bed in the living room, I was on a soap opera, we’re in friggin’  _Canada,_ and Y/N isn’t even here with us!”

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, “I know, Dean. I want to go home too.”

Dean spotted a mini bar in the corner, “But hello beautiful. This is what I need.” He walked over to pour himself a drink, spotting a furry animal through the window. “You have a camel in your backyard?”

Sam shrugged, eyes wide again.

“It’s an alpaca, dumbass,” snapped a woman’s voice from the top of the stairs.

For a second, Dean froze, leaning to grip the demon knife – before realizing he didn’t have it. He started to search for a weapon, but finding none, he decided to stall her.

“Ru-Ruby?” Dean stuttered at the beautiful dark haired woman coming down the stairs of the Padalecki home.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, “Very funny, Jensen. Like that didn’t get old two years ago.” She walked up to Sam and kissed him, “How was work today, hon?”

Sam stuttered again and Dean started to fake laugh.”

“Uh – uh,” Dean stammered. He looked at Sam’s panicked face before he realized that this woman really wasn’t Ruby. “Of course you’re not Ruby. You are the lovely actress who plays her… on our show!”

Fake Ruby raised her eyebrows at him, “Um, okay.”

“Who is that?” A voice called down the hall.

Fake Ruby turned around, “Just Jared and Jensen. Apparently they finished early.”

Dean heard a sigh and heels click down the hallway. As the footsteps drew near, Dean looked around the room, hoping for more clues as to who Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki were – and how the hell to go home. Dean checked out the very expensive-looking mantle. He saw a picture of Sam and Ruby in a suit and wedding dress. “You married fake Ruby?” he hissed.

Sam looked like he was going to cry or start screaming or throw up. Maybe all three.

“So how much did you two shoot today?” a familiar voice called from the top of the stairs. Dean turned sharply, taking in the sight.

You stood at the top of the stairs in a one-shouldered black dress similar to Fake Ruby’s. Your hair was elegantly styled in a low bun and your bangs were swept to the side, secured by a sparkled headband. You had a faint hint of make-up and pink lipstick that formed that small smile Dean loved. To top it off, you were wearing tall, black, peep-toed pumps.

You looked so beautiful to him.

“You look b-beautiful,” Dean stammered.

The smile widened on your face, “I certainly hope so. There are going to be  _plenty_ of old geysers at this otter adoption banquet thing tonight who are just  _dying_  to spend their money on me.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, “Old geysers? But what about m –“

Sam stomped his foot to cut him off.

You smiled, “I’m trying to be a rich housewife at this time next year. Since love didn’t exactly work out,” she said, throwing Dean a glare.

He threw up his hands and opened his mouth, but Fake Ruby spoke before he could.

“Well, we  _thought_  you guys were going to be shooting for longer tonight, so I asked Becca to come with me,” she said calmly, as if she were talking herself through diffusing a bomb.

“B-Becca?” Dean and Sam stuttered out.

You/Becca rolled your eyes, “Yes. Becca Anderson? You know, I’ve been playing Dean’s girlfriend for close to two years now. I would’ve sworn you two ‘superstars’ would’ve learned my name by now. But you haven’t learned Misha’s either – “

“Misha?” they said in unison.

Becca rolled her eyes again, “Why am I even surprised? C’mon, Gen. We’re going to be late.”

Gen/Fake Ruby smiled apologetically at Sam and crossed the room to him. “I’m so sorry about that, Jensen.” She turned to Sam, “We’ll be back soon, honey. There’s some pizza in the fridge if you want to stay, Jensen.”

Dean smiled, “Thanks, uh, Gen.”

She looked at the two of them, “I’m glad you’re talking now.” She kissed Sam and followed Becca out the door.

Dean just stood with his mouth open, “What the hell, dude.”

“You know that wasn’t Y/N,” Sam said calmly.

“I know, I know,” Dean said, throwing his hands down and turning back toward the mini bar.

Sam sighed, “Wonder why she glared at you like that.”

Dean shrugged, “I got no idea. But hey, we’re famous, right? I bet we can find out.”

…

“You mean you sent them to an alternate universe while I was on a  _beer run_!?” You screamed at the angel. “ _Where are they_?”

Balthazar held up his hands across the room from you, “Somewhere else. They’ve got to be the distraction while Cassie and I find the real weapons.”

You glared at him, “How do we get them back?”

“We don’t.”

Your voice went through three octaves, “What do you mean  _we don’t_?! How are they supposed to return!?”

Balthazar grinned, “These boys are smart. They’ll figure it out.”

You turned to Castiel, “So if Raphael is after  _them_ why am  _I_ in the hotel room from Hell in a random ass city?”

“You don’t think Raphael is looking for you too? He means to kill all of Cassie’s allies.”

“Why would he?” You shot back at Balthazar. “I may be on Team Cas, but I’m not involved in the angels’ civil war. No more than the boys are.”

“The boys are involved,” Castiel calmly said. “You have all been helping me find weapons.”

You sighed, and started speaking nonchalantly, “And if Raphael gets ahold of me, Sam and Dean will automatically stop. Without the weapons, Cas loses Heaven. Awesome.”

You looked up at the motel’s mirrored ceiling. Balthazar sure knew how to pick’em. “How long do I have to stay here?”

“Indefinitely,” Balthazar answered.

You turned to glare at him, “Excuse me?”

Castiel sighed, “Y/N, we don’t know how long – “

“You better have an escape plan, because I’m going to  _kill_  you,” you interrupted.

“We’ve got this all figured out, darling,” Balthazar crooned. “I needed someone to distract Raphael’s forces. Sam and Dean were convenient and you weren’t home.”

“So zap me wherever they are!”

“No can do,” Balthazar said. “I promised them I’d keep you safe. I can’t just send you where Raffie’s minions lay in wait.”

You sighed and put your fingers on the bridge of your nose, “What if one of Raphael’s minions kill them?”

Castiel looked as if he were trying to smile, “Do you really think we would let that happen, Y/N? They’re perfectly safe.”

You sighed again, “So what is it that we’re looking for?”

“We?” Balthazar scoffed.

“Yes, ‘we.’” You spat, crossing your arms across your chest. “You think I’m just going to sit in a hotel room and be useless?”

Castiel smiled, “I told you she’d want to come.”

…

“So get this,” Sam said, turning his laptop toward Dean.  It had taken them two hours (and several thousand dollars from Jensen Ackles’s and Jared Padalecki’s bank accounts) to find all the things they needed for Balthazar’s spell before they started researching Jared’s wife and Becca.

“’Genevieve Padalecki,’” Sam read, “’came on Supernatural during its fourth season as the demon Ruby, who got Sam Winchester addicted to demon blood –‘“

“Blah, blah,” Dean mocked. “We were there, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Apparently Jared Padalecki fell madly in love with her and married her first chance he got.”

Dean shrugged, “At least she’s pretty, Sammy. Could’ve been  _a lot_  worse.”

“True.”

“Now what does it say about Y/N?”

“Dean,” Sam sighed. “That wasn’t Y/N, any more than this Genevieve is really Ruby.”

“Just shut up and tell me what the net says,” Dean barked.

Sam clicked another article and chuckled before handing the computer to Dean.

“Hm,” Dean said, reading. “Says here that we met on a movie four years ago and had a brief ‘fling’ for a couple months when she came on  _Supernatural_.” He looked up at Sam, “So we had a fling, whatever that is.”

“Keep reading,” Sam chuckled.

“’Sources close to the couple say that Ackles, who has a history lined with alcohol and women, refused to “settle down” with Anderson. Upon confronting Ackles, Anderson called it quits, saying that she ‘didn’t have the time to waste on someone who didn’t love’ her. Sources also say that she has chosen to remain on the sixth season of  _Supernatural_ , the hit TV show in which she plays the girlfriend of Ackles’s character, Dean Winchester. Will Ackles change his mind and snag one of Hollywood’s most desired rising stars? Only time will tell as we tune in to season six.”

“You wouldn’t commit to her,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

“I don’t believe this shit,” Dean spat, closing the laptop harder than he should have.

Sam laughed, “Are you serious? Dean, not committing to women? That’s kind of your thing.”

Dean turned to glare at Sam, “But Sammy, this is Y/N. You know as well as I do that it was automatic. I don’t have to ‘make it official’ or whatever.”

Sam smiled, “I know Dean. I was there when you first met her, remember?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, fondly remembering. “That was a good night.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Only time in my life I’ve ever seen you lose it for someone on a case.”

Dean smiled and looked down at his hands, seeing the bracelet you had made him to keep you on his mind.

“She fought like hell against that spirit, remember Sammy? Our goose was almost cooked until Y/N showed up.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, looking around the room.

Dean remembered it well – he had saved you nearly four years ago from a vengeful spirit that was targeting nurses in your small town of Big Sky, Montana. It had been a simpler hunt, but shooting the spirit of Nurse Rachel (saving Dean’s ass and later sleeping with him) had left you exhilarated, unable to go back to your job at the hospital. At Sam and Dean’s displeasure, you started researching and found someone to start hunting with, catching the odd job here and there.

And that had been it.

Sam and Dean had kept tracking the Yellow Eyed Demon, and you and your partner hunted what you could, occasionally taking care of the small jobs Bobby threw your way. But you never forgot Dean and he never forgot you. Your path hadn’t crossed with Sam or Dean again for two years, until Bobby called every hunter he knew to warn them about the rising of the witnesses. That time, Sam and Dean saved  _your_ ass and you’d stuck by their side ever since. And although you and Dean had never labeled your casual sex and extreme protectiveness, neither of you really minded.

“What do you think she’s doing?” Dean asked.

“Probably tearing the world apart looking for us,” Sam chuckled.

Dean sighed and turned toward the couch, “Well, TV star – beauty rest.”

…

The next morning, Sam and Dean arrived with their box of goodies on the set of Bobby’s house, determined to make the spell work.

“Dean, I think we’re going to have to act,” Sam stuttered as an intern handed Dean a script and the director started screaming about camera angles and finishing the scene today.

Dean leafed through the pages, “Not ‘we,’ Sammy.”

Sam jerked the script away from him and started to laugh. The day’s scene was between Jensen, Becca, and Misha. If they made it through that, which Dean doubted, then Jared would come in and say a line or two.

The director called for Jensen, and it took Dean a moment to realize that he was supposed to be Jensen before he stood up.

He walked into the kitchen of Bobby’s house and saw you leaned up against the counter. You were dressed like normal – jeans, work boots, a dark grey teeshirt, flannel, and your hair styled in your usual curls down your back. Dean sighed – it was almost like being home.

“Y/N,” he called, walking over to you and throwing his arms around you.

You pushed against his shoulder. “Um, Jensen. We haven’t started filming yet, we talked about you touching me when the camera isn’t on us, remember?” you said in a snarky voice.

Dean took a deep gulp, “Right, no… I-I remember.”

As soon as the director said action, your entire demeanor changed – you went right back to the playful, smiling, sweet girl that Dean loved. Whenever he said cut, you were snarky, annoyed, and bitchy. Dean rolled his eyes at every word you spoke.

Finally the director yelled for everyone to take a break and informed them that they would start at the next paragraph in 10 minutes. Dean walked over to Sam, “I swear, when we make it home, I’m going to marry Y/N and beg her not to change into some bitch.”

Sam chuckled, “Probably want to make her your official girlfriend before you exchange vows, dude.”

“Shut up,” Dean barked.

They sat quietly, holding the box that contained the ingredients they needed. Sam was determined not to let it out of his sight while Dean tried to read through the rest of the script. He felt his face pale when he realized he was going to have to kiss you. When the director called them back, Dean was anxious.

“And… _action_!”

You turned to Dean, “I can’t just let you go on some stupid angel errand without me.”

Dean closed his eyes – it was like being at home. He tried to think of what the script would say, but all he could think of was what he would  _actually_  say if you said that to him.

“Y/N, I can’t let you get hurt – you know that,” he said softly, grabbing your hand.

You narrowed your eyes, “I’m fine, Dean. I hunted for a long time without you, remember?”

Dean chuckled, “I remember. But you’re mine now – I  _can’t_  let you get hurt.”

You smiled and looked down at your feet – a habit Dean knew meant you were embarrassed. He softly grabbed your chin and lifted your face back to his, slowly bringing his lips to yours.

The kiss started innocent enough, but Dean forgot where he was. he had missed you so much that kissing Becca (or you, or whatever) was too much. His hands wove themselves around your waist, his mouth crashed to yours.

“ _Cut_!” The director yelled. “Jensen! A peck on the cheek!”

Dean smiled slowly and backed away from Becca, who was wiping her mouth with a disgusted look. “God! Jensen! What are you doing?”

Dean just stood with his hands outstretched. He knew that Becca wasn’t you, and he knew that you were probably waiting for him, but it still hurt to hear Becca’s words come out of your mouth.

The director called for another cut and gave them all a 30-minute break to reset the set. Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, “Dude, I think we should clear out.”

“Whatever, man.”

Dean started to draw the symbols on the wall just as Balthazar had done and Sam began to mix the ingredients. Dean drew the symbol on the window and prepared himself as he and Sam burst through the wall.

When they hit the ground, they looked at each other.

“Dean,” Sam hissed. “It didn’t work.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Think I don’t know that? C’mon, we gotta get away from here and talk.”

…

You paced through Bobby’s house while he sat at the desk and read a book. Cas  _promised_  he would zap the boys home as soon as Raphael brought them back, but it wasn’t soon enough. Suddenly you heard the rustling of wings in the kitchen and you nearly sprinted from the top of the stairs, sliding when you reached the bottom.

There they stood: Sam, Castiel, and Dean. You exhaled in relief and looked down, “Oh thank God. I’ve been so worr –“

You were cut off by Dean lifting your face and crushing your mouth to his. You started to protest – he’d never kissed you in front of his brother or Bobby or Castiel before. His hands found your hair, your waist, crushing you to him. You brought your hands to the side of his face, feeling the scruff there. He pressed you closer to him, his tongue fighting yours for dominance.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean gently ended the kiss, pressing his forehead against yours.

You were breathless, “Wanna explain that?”

Dean smiled, “I just missed you.”

You chuckled and looked back up at Sam, “I missed you boys too.”

Bobby cleared his throat and held up something in his book for Sam to come read, Castiel zapped off, leaving just you and Dean in the kitchen.

“Going all public, are we?”

Dean chuckled, “You would not believe where he sent us.”

“I know where he sent you,” You said. “Cas told us as soon as you left.”

The silence settled uneasy as you felt Dean’s hands rubbing yours.

“What was I like?”

Dean laughed out loud, “Horrible. Bitchy and whiny and conceited and I honestly hated you.”

“Ouch,” you laughed.

Dean brought you in close to him again and kissed your lips softly, “Made me realize what a gem I had.”

You started to blush, “Shut up.”

“No, Y/N,” he said softly. “I mean it, please don’t ever change.”


End file.
